


I like spend time with you

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Pol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleix & Jorge spend time together but one day Aleix kiss Jorge, this kiss change something in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like spend time with you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Jorge

I have an affinity with certain drivers in MotoGP and I admit that sometimes with some Spanish pilots you end up spending time together watching football. Where sometimes during clasico it's tense. But it's great and spend a good time.

One day, Aleix has asked me **"You want to come watch the game with me ? The others are busy and I would like to watch the game with someone"**

I answer to him **"Yes"**

We spent the evening together, we have watched a match where it was cool just us. He was happy that I am with him.

Then after that evening, I started to spend a lot of time with him, if it was not for football, we played together at video games and we ate together. It was great.

A weekend when we had no races he asked me to go to a game with him at the stadium. I said okay.  
We went to the Camp Nou and it's was great, he couldn't stop smiling and he was happy.  
I noticed that when we were together, he was beaming.

When we were about to leave and go to our house, he took my hand and then he kissed me and I did not know what to say or do after that.

When I go home I said to myself **"It was a date? He would like that we date ? He is attracted to me?"**

In my head I had all the questions I was lost because I did not know what to do or say. All I know is that I like to spend time with him and I love his kiss.

I received an SMS from him before going to bed where he said _"I spend a great evening with you, I want you to do this again . It was hard to leave because wanted to extend the evening with you. "_

I read the sms again and i telling to myself that he had a crush on me.

The next day I decided to go to see him and also for discussing about this. But before I talk to Alex. Paul spoke to me and he said, **"My brother is in love with you for a long time. Don't his heart, or don't do something that could hurt him or you may regret it. And there is a chance that I'm trying to get you out of the track "** he told me this because he wants to protect his brother what is normal and I replied **" I don't intend to hurt him, I didn't know that he was in love with me. But now that I know that I want to be with him"**

Pol puts his hand on my shoulder and he said, **"I'll let the two of you so you can talk"**

I went to see Alex , when I got there he said **"Yesterday I asked to be with you then after I kissed you because I want to be with you Jorge. I love you since a long moment"**

**"I didn't know it's was a date yesterday, I didn't know that you felt something for me. This is why I was surprised."**

**"I'm sorry I should have told you yesterday, but I was scared that you reject me. Because I'm happy with you and I like to spend time with you."**

**"Me too I like to spend time with you"**

He kissed me and this time, i answer to his kiss and he tells me after **"Do you want to be with me ?"**

I have answered **"Yes"**

We kissed and he told me that we are alone in the home so maybe we could do something he tell me this with a smile and a kiss and after he put his hand on my back and on my chest.  
We have made love where he tells me that he love me and I told him that I love him too. 

We have continued to have many dates together and we are happy.

**END**


End file.
